


I Like You, Like You

by jadedgalaxies (Emeraldxoxo)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, KenHina Day, Kenhina cuteness, M/M, Volleyball related fluff, did yall realize it was kenhina day aka international holiday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldxoxo/pseuds/jadedgalaxies
Summary: In which, all the romantic subtext between Kenma and Hinata culminates in Hinata's second year in the mostclicheandadorablekiss you could find in a volleyball fic.





	I Like You, Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this earlier but I was working ahh anyways its still Kenhina day dammit and enjoy this fluff

It’s well into the evening on the third night of the Tokyo training camp during Shouyo’s second year and the heat of the gym is oppressive. The teams have scattered into individual training and 3-on-3 games and have left Shouyo and Kenma completely alone.

Kenma is sprawled out on his back with a damp towel draped over his eyes, chest heaving and breathless. Shouyo sits a foot away with the soles of his feet pressed together as he stretches the sore muscles in his thighs. The volleyball waits patiently between his spread legs.

“You have too much stamina,” Kenma pants out.

Shouyo laughs. He wants to ask Kenma if he’ll toss for him again, since he’s already beaten his record-high of fifteen extra tosses after practice, but he doesn’t want to exhaust him further. With a vague idea of Kenma’s limits, Shouyo is _sure_ they’ve long since surpassed it in the last fifteen minutes.

Scooting forward, Shouyo brushes his fingers against Kenma’s. His friend tenses briefly but he quickly melts back into a puddle. “Thanks for tossing to me!” Shouyo says, feeling a little braver as he slides his fingers between Kenma’s. It takes Kenma a moment before he squeezes Shouyo’s fingers.

Kenma pulls the cloth off his eyes, smiling. Shouyo’s heart thumps. They’ve been dancing around _whatever this is_ since the Spring but neither of them have taken it further than occasionally holding hands and hugging. Shouyo’s stomach flutters at the thought of taking the next step but he’s hesitant that his feelings aren’t reciprocated.

The gold in Kenma’s eyes darken; it sends a shiver down Shouyo’s spine. “I don’t mind tossing a few more,” Kenma says.

Shouyo’s heart stutters. A _yes_ is stuck to the tip of his tongue with a fierce desire to be heard and break the silence. He swallows it and shakes his head. “That’s okay, I know you’re tired. Let’s go get dinner!”

His muscles twitch, aching and desperate to jump up and spike down a few more of Kenma’s tosses. But he doesn’t want Kenma to think that's all Shouyo wants from him – even though Shouyo logically _knows_ Kenma doesn’t think that.

Kenma sits up, their fingers still laced, his golden eyes still dark and alluring. “Really, Shouyo, I don’t mind. A few more.”

This time, Shouyo doesn’t hesitate. He jumps to his feet, pulling Kenma up with him. Kenma stretches his arms out as Shouyo wheels the ball cart over. Admittedly, Shouyo has seen growth in Kenma’s stamina but after a full day of hard-core practice and tossing to Shouyo an extra twenty times, he can see the tremble in Kenma’s limbs.

Kenma positions himself next to the net, shaking out his arms. Shouyo spins the volleyball between his hands, not-so-subtly eyeing Kenma. Even sweaty and clearly exhausted, Shouyo thinks he looks amazing.

Shouyo tosses the ball to him and Kenma sets it. Shouyo slams it down, his palm tingling pleasantly. Shouyo’s eyes sparkle brightly when he whips around to face Kenma with a huge grin on his face. Kenma’s eyes widen, his lips part and he falls back a step. Blush creeps over his cheeks. There’s a throb in Shouyo’s chest and the tingle in his fingers makes him want cup Kenma’s cheeks and kiss him senseless.

“Is it easy to toss to me?!” Shouyo asks, jumping a little too much into Kenma’s bubble. Shouyo notices a moment later but Kenma reaches out to hold his hand.

Kenma nods. “Yeah, you adapt to the worst of my tosses so it’s not as hard to sync up.”

He can’t stop beaming and it must be infectious since it slowly spreads to Kenma’s face. Shouyo holds up three fingers. “Three more?”

Kenma hums, squeezes his fingers and releases Shouyo. His hand feels a little weightless without Kenma holding it.

He hops over to the cart, his fingers thrumming and insides tingling. He curls his toes in his sneakers to quell the urge to kiss Kenma before throwing the ball over Kenma’s head.

When they’re done Shouyo ducks under the net to collect the volleyballs. Kenma yawns and a bit of guilt gnaws on him. He’s holding onto the last ball when he walks back over.

Kenma’s brow arcs upwards. Shouyo feels electric, feels like they’re the only two people in the universe. He drops the ball and threads his fingers through net. Kenma’s expression changes in the most amazing way. Like he’s looking at Shouyo as if Shouyo’s the reason the sun shines.

“I’m used to seeing you on the other side of the net,” Shouyo whispers. Kenma steps closer, toeing the white line that divides the court. There’s a sliver of space between them. “Kenma…” he can’t find the words he’s searching for. He licks his lips and Kenma’s gaze flickers down.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Since Kenma isn’t much taller than him Shouyo is easily able to tilt his head and kiss him through the net. Kenma’s eyes widen a fraction before they shudder closed and he reciprocates the kiss hesitantly. Shouyo’s hands slip through the spaces of the net to cup Kenma’s face, urging him closer.

Shouyo’s head spins – _I’m kissing Kenma I’M KISSING KENMA_ – and when Kenma’s hands gently find Shouyo’s hips, fireworks explode everywhere Kenma is touching. Kenma’s hips press into Shouyo’s – Shouyo gasps.

Kenma’s tongue tentatively sweeps the length of Shouyo’s lip. He shudders. Shouyo’s lips part to let Kenma’s tongue hesitantly explore his mouth. It’s awkward, Shouyo’s never done this before and he’s guessing Kenma probably hasn’t either, but they’re determined. He tries to pull Kenma closer but they’re getting tangled in the net.

Just as Kenma gains confidence he pulls back slightly with a small smile forming on his lips. “The net is in the way,” he says, partially nuzzling Shouyo’s palm. Immediately Shouyo retracts his hands through the net, ducks under to stand toe-to-toe with Kenma.

Somehow, without the net partition, Shouyo feels more vulnerable and more exposed than he’s ever felt in his life. Kenma’s cheeks are bright pink.

“I like you,” Shouyo blurts. Kenma blinks. “Like, _like_ you like you.” _Oh my god does that even make sense?!_ Shouyo wants to bash his head against a volleyball pole.

At the sound of Kenma’s soft laugh Shouyo’s frenzied thoughts go fuzzy. “I like you too,” Kenma says, reaching up to brush his fingers along Shouyo’s jaw. His skin tingles pleasantly where Kenma’s fingers stop. “Like, _like_ you like you.”

Shouyo grins, the slight tenseness in his muscles fades at Kenma’s admission. Although, since they were just _kissing_ , Shouyo didn’t have much to worry about.

Shouyo isn’t sure who leans in first but they’re kissing again with huge, goofy smiles on their lips.

Their noses bump this time but it’s a lot less awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> neTT kisses god bless please watch the Thai drama HIStory 2 for the inspo for this fic lmao
> 
> i need more kenhina in my life im dying you'll probably see me crawl out of my writer's block hole during kenhina week
> 
> also this was very loosely edited by me five minutes before posting so my bad on any major mistakes lol
> 
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://emeraldgalaxies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
